This invention relates to a clip on device which is a combination visor press and hanger for a cap.
The cap to which this invention relates has a crown and an elongated front visor. Such caps are commonly known in this country as baseball caps, though they are widely used for all kinds of outdoor activity. The cap is made of cloth, but the visor usually includes a stiffener or body of some material such as cardboard sewn between outer cloth layers.
It is usually desired by the wearer, for reasons both aesthetic and practical, that the visor be shaped in a particular way, such as a downward concave curve, and that this shape be maintained. A common practice among younger wearers is to use rubber bands to hold the visor in a curved shape when the cap is not being worn. Older wearers often take no such pains, with the result that visors and caps become misshapen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,256, issued Jan. 1, 1985 to Payne and McDonagh is the only relevant prior art that I know of. It discloses a cap insert, in the form of a cap, for placement within the cap especially after laundering. The insert helps to insure shape retention while the cap is drying.